


Sell Your Soul

by indi_indecisive



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Tentacles, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:38:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indi_indecisive/pseuds/indi_indecisive
Summary: The real demon is Jack Morrison, probably. The Reaper? He's got a few issues to work out, and sex with a mortal turned immortal wont hurt.





	Sell Your Soul

Jack Morrison was known to the world as a man of meticulous research. Meticulous meaning a great attention to detail, for example, in his younger years at the very peak of Overwatch, Jack Morrison had been so meticulous about a freshly shaven face he would wake an hour earlier than needed to inspect and shave himself. 

Time had not diminished such an principal piece of himself as it often did when one aged.

Never would he willingly enter a situation without planning accordingly; whether it was the mundane activity of creating a list of groceries, with a written note to coupons and restocked shops, or the more exhilarating and controversy research towards the rituals of demon summoning. He had memorized the standard set of several demons and their sigils of summoning, spent hours with a pinched brow, eyes straining from the hours spent staring at the taboo documents, waiting for God, if he truly existed, to strike him down for his treachery. 

Jacks toes curl against the hardwood floor, skin prickling at the cold. He was shirtless, chest cold along the circle lines of red, wet paint smeared along his body; delicate, scarred fingers mimicked the pattern of the demons sigil onto his chest, his breath caught in his throat during the act. He wondered vaguely how it would feel for the demon to be summoned to stand before a shirtless, shivering, aging man. 

Jack supposed he wouldn’t feel anything. Whatever demon he summoned may feel disgust or annoyance at the mortal with a want that was considerably more cliche than a kiss in summers fine rain.

The anticipation would kill him. Jack had never felt more frightened as thick, clumsy fingers struck a match to light the ritual candles he’d made himself; they were of a deep crimson wax, smelt of cinnamon, and had a thick black wick. The candle itself was not important to the ritual, a fact that Jack did not come across during his meticulous demonic research. In his research, Jack believed the candle had to represent the malevolent spirit he wished to summon: pink for lust, blue for sorrow, yellow for human nature, and red for the everlasting. 

The anticipation, as the seconds of an old clock ticked down louder than the blood rushing through his ears, was a killer. Jack felt more fright when it came to lighting the ritual candles, a deep crimson wax with a black wick,  than when he’d once stared down the barrel of a shotgun. Fingers strike the match, and for once, Jack Morrison acted without thought to consequence. 

“Know I call to you … “ Swallowing thickly, the man knelt, fingers smoothed alongside the burning candle, wax coated his fingers unnaturally quick, and the markings on his chest began to bleed. In the moment he did not know the true extent of summoning, only knowing the vaguest want could derail him. “Think of me, think of me. So mote it be.” How silly he felt. So mote it be, as if he were a fictitious character in a low-budget indie film, whose writers had long since given up the research in demonic summoning, choosing instead to copy verbatim the spells written by a modern days witch, attempting to summon a demon.

The ringing in his ears a distracting white noise, silence was a buzzing white noise as striking blue eyes track the flame of a ritual candle; the red wax pooling from the burning wick, his legs swayed side to side as the flame of the candle, and he fell to his knees in dubious defeat. Dedicated research, his years spent searching for the key of immortality, waisted and lost in his failure. He would not summon a demon, a creature of pure religious superstition, and Jack Morrison had never felt foolishness this way; unable to breath, eyes clenched shut until furrowed brows and the corners of his eyes burned with salty tears. He was pathetic, time would take him, and the world would know him as a failure throughout life: the soldier program, Strike Commander of Overwatch, Soldier 76, and an witless man seeking immortality. 

Through his tears, his body shook with his regrets, and only a cool touch to his cheek, where claws curled against the side of Jacks cheek to raise his gaze, forced eyes open wide and frightful. Breath catching in his throat, his bottom lip quivered, and Jack did not recoil from the oddity he saw in fear the claws like pins in his face would rip and disfigure him.

“What are you,” he spoke barely above a whisper, looking to the mass before him. He could not get a good look at the creature, it’s body seemed to change shape the second he managed to focus on the last form it took; at one moment the creature was a normal man, standing tall and prideful above him, and the next he was a beast with a thousand teeth and millions of eyes blinking, their irises spinning clockwise. He had summoned an enigma in a greedful haze, and the fear that settled in his gut was a solid ball of ice refusing to melt, prolonged by the entity.

“You summoned me.” The creature’s voice was a rasp of words, as if its vocal cords were buried beneath gravel. “... For what reason have you brought The Reaper back.” The mass formed a face, detached from a body, shifting like smoke, and Jack was only able to focus on his face; well-structured jawline with facial hair that looked softer than anything he’d ever touched before, and unlike the mass of eyes ever shifting and bright red behind him, the two on the human face  were beautiful.

Jack Morrison had never felt love like this. His heart had never sung loudly. Soul-mates were a cliche, but the man felt he had been made to serve this entity; to love and hold him, and kiss what figure held its form long enough. 

“Immortality.” Jack cleared his throat. Years of research, planning, dedication to an archaic craft would not be forgotten in lieu of coquettish grins to a lovecraftian beauty. 

“Foolish.” The Reaper snarled, claws travel across Jacks face featherlight, hooking the corner of his mouth and parting his lips with his index and middle finger. The entity seemed to be in thought, a low and rumbling growl leaving the mass of life signifying his thought. “You will do. Stay on your knees, mortal.”

“Why?” he asked, but The Reaper offered no answer. Jack sat on his knees in awe as the mass formed into a man, and his eyes were not tricked or deceived by a captivating, ever shifting figure any longer. The face he had admired became hidden away, tucked behind a mask of sharpened bone and dark shadows, a low and soft whine left Jack, his mouth held open no longer by claws, but two tentacles that squirmed against the back of his throat. 

He gagged and The Reaper chuckled, Jacks stomach clenched and his toes curled. He doesn’t remember getting naked, but then again, he hadn’t remembered The Reaper entering the room. It had happened, and he wasn’t opposed to it just … happening. 

A hand slipped down his chest and fingers curled around the base of his cock, playing a very dangerous game with the demon that had demanded him stilled and ragdolled; with Jacks jaw stretched wide by very thin smoke tendrils blacker than tar. Jack prayed that his immortality would taste just as sweet as the cock fucking his mouth and be as pleasurable too. Breathing heavily through his nose, he managed two quick pumps on his aching cock before the demon rammed suddenly into his mouth, burying his nose against a thick patch of curled public hair. Jack gagged on his thick dick, choking. The Reaper paid him no mind, it seemed he didn’t care if the immortal suffocated on his cock, if anything the idea of blue lips and watching life leave the white man’s eyes turned him on, his body shuddering.

“Be ... still.” Snarled the demon whose fingers curled into Jacks white hair, claws scraping harshly against his scalp. Thrusting his hips roughly, the black tentacles widened the immortals mouth to the point the corners of which threatened to unwravel like the seams of a fine silk dress; saliva dribbled thickly onto the demons pubes, and tears sprung from the corners of blue eyes half-lidded. The tips of smog tentacles curled around the demons shaft, jacking The Reaper off within the soft and warm confines of Jacks mouth, and Jack had never felt as used and full before; this was better than sucking cock, to be treated like a glorified fleshlight was a fantasy he had not thought of even in his younger years, and to feel the twist of tentacles in his mouth stroking off a cock, their tips sliding across the slit of its head, drove Jack wild.

He wondered how much semen The Reaper would fill him with. If he would pump him until his stomach bulge, tongue shriveled from the amount of cum he’d happily swallow. 

Aroused by the pain, Jack groaned, the heavy weight of cock on his tongue and the weightless sensation of tentacles was becoming  an oasis of pleasure to a man who found himself in a dry spell of sex, where three quick pumps of his cock once had him flaccid with thick ropes of semen between his fingers would now have him achingly hard, disobedient and wanton. 

Thrusting into his hand, his hips rocked slowly to make the pleasure of friction from calloused palms last, soft blues flickered up to stare at his counters thousand-eyed crimson glare. The Reaper’s claws curled even tighter into the mortals aged hair and pulled back his head harshly, freeing his cock from the confines of his velvet mouth with a soft pop, and a thick trail of saliva connecting the head of his cock to Jacks bottom lip. 

With a snarl too low and inhuman to be attractive, although Jack found his balls tingling and hips thrusting weakly from the noise that sent frightful shivers along his spine, Reaper pulled Jack up from his knees to a full stand. Claws came to rest on either side of his boney hip, seemingly thousands of red, distorted eyes studied Jacks demeanor; the immortals cheeks were flushed a bright scarlet red, his breathing heavy, chest falling and rising rapidly from arousal, and his cock stood aching and hard with white beads of precum leaking from the tip. Jack curled his fingers tightly around the base of his cock, moaning softly, his bottom lip quivered. “-- Reaper.”

Tentacles whipped the air, the demon clearly agitated that the man found any pleasure in being treated like the fuck toy he intended him to be. Immortality would come at the price of a demon, he had warned the mortals that sought his powers before, often it was their souls to be the price, claimed by The Reaper to be used; The Reaper had been alone for eons, and he would claim Jacks body over soul, he would rather fuck him whenever and however he wanted,  with cock and tentacles alike, than claim his spirit.

“The couch … bend over that armrest. Now.” The Reaper demanded of him, releasing the painful grip he held on Jacks hair. Cool trickles of moisture dripped along his neck and it took Jack a moment to realize The Reaper’s claws had pricked his scalp, causing him to bleed, leaving stands of white hair to fall to the floor and his shoulders.

In a trance Jack moved to the back of the room, bare feet dragged unhurried against the ground as he made his way to the couch. Before his attempt at summoning a demon, Jack had pushed the piece of furniture against the wall, having wanted more room for the summoning. Now bent over with his forearms resting against the armrest, Jack blinked lazily, the slightest smirk pulled on his lips as he shook his ass to tantalize the other. “I’m--” Breathlessly he moaned, teeth catching his bottom lip and biting hard, thrusting forward to rut against the couch. Legs quivered at the friction, his hole clenched in anticipation. “-- I’m ready. Take me.”

With another snarl and lashing tentacles, the air crackling with annoyance, The Reaper stepped forward, his hand curled around the base of his cock and he slapped his dick between Jacks spread cheeks. “Shut up, Morrison.” The two tentacles that spread his cheeks writhed in fervor of the warm flesh of Jacks flushed skin, cupping either of his perfect cheeks to spread him even more, showing how deliciously his hole quivered under a lustful gaze. 

The Reaper licked his lips, his tongue was long and smog like, and his eyes focused on the mans tight, quivering, wanting hole. Jack mewled pathetically, arching his back as the two tentacles massaging him spread his ass further apart mimicking the feel of hands while a third coming to prod curiously at his tight hole; the third tentacle was wet and cold, clearly meant to prepare him for a cock that changed thickness and length at The Reaper’s will, seemingly a very rare kindness from the other that saw him as nothing more than a fuck toy and who became annoyed at Jack touching himself. 

Jack didn’t believe The Reaper saw him as a toy, he had to find him interesting. There had to be something that made him decide he was worth what trouble came with immortality.

Without much warning above a few testing, lazy prods, the tentacle slipped completely inside of him. Jack bit his lip harder, his mouth going agape as a moan ripped from his throat; the slick squelching sound of the tentacle slipping in and out of his ass filled the room, the sensation would remain cold, wet, and slick, even as Jack began rocking back in an attempt create friction. He was torn between humping the couch and begging for a second or even third tentacle to fuck him senseless.

“Reaper! Reaper, please,” Jack croaked, voice raw from moaning and throat sore from being mouth fucked. “Please.”

Quickly the tentacle was removed and slick leaked freely and plentiful down his thighs. Whatever The Reaper used as lubricant he used so excessively, and Jack mewled at the loss of stretch. 

Then a hand slapped his left cheek harsh, causing him to yelp, claws pricking the soft flesh of his rump, and then The Reaper slammed his cock into his prepared hole with a grunt. Jack groaned, hissed, moaned and arched his back, “Ye -- yes.” Breath coming quickly, he hardly noticed the tentacles that wrapped around his biceps and thighs or the tentacles that slithered along his shaft, curling and cupping his balls, to furious jerk him off.

The Reaper groaned, claws digging carelessly into the mortals back, drawing blood as he fucked Jack senseless. Deep, fast, and rough, the pace was just as relentless as it was inhuman. Too fast for Jack to find a perfect rhythm to grind back, tears streamed freely down Jacks flushed cheeks, in more pain than pleasure, but still he cried out desperately for more. As he fucked him, thousands of red eyes examined his body, littered in scars and age, The Reaper had little care for confidence in appearance; as sweat gave Jack a sheen, he noticed a fine sprinkling of freckles along his shoulders, and through the mass of wiggling tentacles massaging his spread cheeks, he noticed a thin pink scar that ended just across his right buttcheek. 

Curious, The Reaper cocked his head to the side, eyes squinting. Jack Morrison’s bodily imperfections were cute.

“More! More!” Jack cried out, sobbing pitifully as The Reaper claimed his hole, thick ropes of cum shooting from his cock, coating the couch and more. “Please … more, fill me and fuck me. I’m yours, Reaper...” Jack fell flat against the armrest, his toes curling against the cold floor beneath them, becoming a little less than a fuck doll as his cum coated his abdomen and dripped down his balls. The tentacles refused to stop jerking him off, going faster now, squeezing his balls tightly, trying to milk him for all he was worth.

The Reaper complied to the request of more, gripping tightly to Jacks shoulders as he fucked him ruthlessly, claws raking down his back, following old scars and threatening to reopen them. Blood bloomed where his hands had been, thin lines of red, and the sound of balls slapping against bare ass and Jacks pitiful, weak whimpering broke the demon. “Mine.” He snarled, “All mine!” The Reapers hips flushed to his ass, he came with an loud and inhuman growl, bending to bite viciously into the shoulder of the man. Teeth ripped at tender flesh, ever eager to mark the mortal-now-immortal and steal the delicious taste of human blood that bloomed on the tip of his tongue. Sweeter than cotton candy.

The Reaper bit even harder.

He filled Jack until his stomach began to expand from his spunk, cum dripped from his asshole, coating The Reapers pubic hair just as it slid along Jacks thighs. “You are mine! A toy to be fucked and you are nothing without me.” He snarled between the chunk of shoulder he refused to release from sharpened teeth, giving several rough thrusts into Jack as he rode out his own orgasm, the slick squelch of semen having filled the man, now leaking freely from his abused hole had the demon debate on a second round. 

He wasn’t known for comply completely with sexual wants, taking what he had wanted when it was given, and The Reaper vanished with another slap to the ass of the immortal motionless, bleeding from head to back, and whimpering pathetically against the couch.

The old man, exhausted and soaked with sweat and blood, panted heavily against the couch. Spreading himself, Jack Morrison closed his eyes, focusing on the feeling of semen slowly dripping from his abused hole, and the cool prick of blood along his backside. With each uncomfortable stream, he whimpered, forcing a body exhausted and used to push itself over the armrest and collapse stomach first onto the couch. 

The semen in his stomach shifted, even when he had subjected himself to mindless nights of sex, where his goal was not in the pleasure of two people, but rather to be completely and utterly filled and forgotten, no feeling of being full had been so persistent as this. 

Jack could feel his cock twitching at the sensation, though he found he had little energy to slip a hand between himself and the couch. For now he would sleep, cheek pressed against the surface of a seat cushion too uncomfortable to be used while naked, enamored with the demon that had claimed that he would be nothing, but had treated him with a sexual kindness Jack Morrison had not granted himself in years.

**Author's Note:**

> [Buy me a loot box?](https://ko-fi.com/A0034NN)


End file.
